The invention relates to a system and method for programming automation systems and a computer program product for carrying out such a method.
Such a system is used in particular in the field of automation equipment. In order to create, process, analyze and display such an automation program, programming tools are used which can be executed on a data processing device and which are capable of graphically displaying the automation program or a part of an automation program. For this purpose, various methods of representation for the automation program are possible, for example structograms, automatic state machines, circuit diagrams, functional diagrams etc. Many automation programs are capable of being represented in different ways, for example as a structogram or as a program sequencing plan, as a circuit diagram or as a functional diagram.